White and Black Sheep
by SilverwingsJP
Summary: Companion story to 'My Bella'. Sirius sits in his Azkaban cell, pondering his old relationship with his cousin, Bellatrix.


Sirius sat in his Azkaban cell; his head leaned up against the bars, while he ran a stone across them. The clanking sound resounded throughout the hallway.

"Shut up, you!" a peeved voice yelled.

Sirius raised his head. He looked at the cell across from him. The man had dark, solemn eyes. His hair was matted and he was glaring at Sirius.

As Sirius stared at this man, he saw his cousin in him. The same sick determination, the same hallow face…He remembered her well. How could he forget his first best friend? She left him, though. Bellatrix's heart turned sour and her fellow Deatheaters poisoned her mind, and that Rodolphus.

Sirius frowned. He was sure that somewhere in this prison she was there. Why her? Sirius often blamed himself. Maybe if he hadn't gotten Gryffindor as a house, she wouldn't have turned dark.

"What? Did I hurt your feelings?" the man asked.

"No." Sirius didn't like speaking with the prisoners here. They didn't scare him necessarily; it was just the thought that he was around true killers.

Aside from thinking of James, Lily, and Remus, and his hatred for Peter, he thought of her. He could remember her smiling and laughing as if it were yesterday…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Young Sirius, only a mere 5 years old, stood with a water balloon in his hand.

It was Narcissa's birthday party, and the whole family was gathered to celebrate her. Sirius scowled at her as she passed. She was such a spoiled little brat. He thought about dropping his balloon on her head, though he would probably get in trouble. Narcissa didn't like him all that much.

Sirius looked over at his target. Bellatrix, home for the summer, chatted with their distant cousin, Lucius Malfoy. Sirius smiled. She was his nice cousin, aside from Andromeda. Sirius was going to drop it on her head, one because she would laugh, two because she wouldn't yell at him, three…it was just fun.

Sirius suddenly was shoved forward. He juggled the water balloon in his hand. He sharply turned and was face to face with his three-year old brother, Regulus.

Regulus wasn't that bad. That was if he wasn't annoying him or trying to steal his things. Regulus had dark hair, like Sirius, with light icy blue eyes. You could tell they were related.

"What are you doin'?" Regulus asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing," Sirius said, looking back up at Bellatrix.

Regulus followed Sirius' eyes. "Oh. You are going to drop that on cousin Belly's head?"

Sirius glared down at his little brother. "Stop ruining things, you little bugger."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Regulus said, trotting away. Sirius pouted.

"What's wrong?" Bellatrix walked over to him and knelt down.

"Nothing," Sirius said hurriedly, hiding the balloon behind his back.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Sirius nodded his head vigorously.

While the Black family was singing 'Happy Birthday', Sirius snuck away. He looked up to the menacing doorway.

"How am I supposed to reach that?" Sirius dragged a chair from the dining room all the way to the front door. He growled in frustration. Still, he wasn't tall enough to reach it.

Sirius went back to the kitchen and grabbed another chair. He stacked it up on the first one, and they wobbled hazardously. He slowly climbed them up, his head almost reaching the ceiling.

He smirked and tied the water balloon to the top of the doorway.

"Sirius!" he heard his mother. "Come here!"

Sirius smiled up at the balloon, though winced when his mother shouted his name again. "Coming, mum!"

When everyone was leaving, hugging and kissing each other, Sirius watched and waited. Bellatrix smiled at him and waved. It was like slow motion. She stepped through the doorway, just as Sirius pulled the string.

Bellatrix stood there, water dripping from her black head, her hair sticking to her forehead. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open in shock. She wiped water away from her eyes, and looked down at Sirius.

Sirius was frightened for a moment. Why wasn't she laughing?

Almost instantly her laughter filled the whole house. She was laughing so hard she was clutching her sides.

Sirius smiled and started to laugh too.

"Good one, Sirius," she said, ruffling his hair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Good one, Sirius…good one, Sirius._

Sirius shook his head. She would never say that to him again. He stood up and walked over to the barred window.

The dark sky loomed overhead, gray clouds scattering themselves across the sky, while his star shone brightly. He smiled sadly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That's your star, Sirius." Seven-year old Bellatrix pointed up to the starry sky.

Baby Sirius gurgled and smiled up at his cousin. He kicked his legs and reached out for her hand. Sirius clutched it in his little one.

Bellatrix looked down at him, smiling. "We'll be best friends when you're older. I know it."

Sirius giggled, and gripped her hand tighter. Bellatrix's larger hand held his, not letting go.

They both looked back up to the sky. Sirius soon fell asleep, his little chest rising and falling.

Bellatrix turned to look down at him, his hand still holding hers. "Best friends…forever, Sirius."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sirius remembered when she told him that story. He thought it was weird when he was a kid, though now he didn't… Who knew that that baby would end up in Azkaban, and that young girl would become a Deatheater?

That was the problem those days. No one knew anything. Sirius wished there was never such thing as a Dark Lord. He ruined his life in many ways, more than one. He ruined a lot of people's lives…

Who would think that his whole family would turn their backs on him because he was different? The white sheep in a bunch of blacks one's, he always would say.

Sirius placed his hand on the cold wall. He thought Bellatrix had the potential to be a white sheep. He apparently was wrong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A third-year Sirius walked through the halls, his books under his arm, while he laughed with his friends. He stopped suddenly as he spotted her.

"Sirius?" his best friend, James Potter, looked at him with concern.

"Bella…" Sirius whispered. Almost moments after a glare appeared on his young face.

"Who's that?" his other friend, Remus Lupin, questioned.

"My former cousin," Sirius stated simply.

Bellatrix was having a polite conversation with Albus Dumbledore. She nodded her head and turned to leave. That was when she saw Sirius as well.

They both stood, staring at each other for the longest time. James, Remus, and Peter were afraid to intervene…whatever was going on between them.

Sirius' eyes flickered with sadness for a moment.

"Do I know you?" Bellatrix asked. That was it. That was the final straw, the blade that she so carelessly stabbed into his chest. 'Do I know you?'

Sirius, even though not wanting to, showed his sadness and shock. His solemn gray eyes widened and he stumbled backwards.

"What did you say?" he spluttered.

Bellatrix raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "Do I know you?"

Sirius' sad face suddenly disappeared. He balled his fist, bit his bottom lip, and glared at her. "Maybe from a long time ago…" He felt his body shaking. He had wanted to yell out all the absurdities he knew. Though, that would've been inappropriate because Dumbledore was a mere foot away.

Bellatrix carelessly shrugged. "Enjoy being a Gryffindork."

"Now, now, Bellatrix," Dumbledore said.

She turned. "Sorry, Professor. Just playing around." She smiled at Dumbledore, though when she turned back to look at Sirius the same look of hatred was on her face.

"Get out of here, Bellatrix," Sirius said, still glaring at her. "I don't want to see your face. Ever again."

Bellatrix complied, stalking out of the school with a sick smirk on her face.

"Family problems?" James asked in a whisper, looking at Sirius, whom was still fuming.

"Ex-family problems. I don't associate myself with her anymore," Sirius said, roughly turning and heading back the other way down the hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sirius frowned angrily. He remembered that day. The day she had truly showed him he couldn't look up to her any longer. He slumped on the floor, covering his face with his hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seventeen-year-old Sirius stood, his hands clasped at his front, his head bent, as tears slowly ran down his handsome face.

A casket lay in front of the sea of darkly dressed Black's, as they all mourned for his favorite uncle, Uncle Alphard.

A wizard stood by his casket, speaking good words about Alphard. Sirius looked around at the sea of his long-forgotten family. Narcissa was there, with her boyfriend Lucius Malfoy, both looking extremely bored. Andromeda was there, standing by him, since she was disowned as well for dating a muggle. His eyes laid on Bellatrix. She stood there with her husband, _Rodolphus. _Bellatrix's head was held high.

Sirius snorted angrily, turning back towards the ceremony. His parents, he realized, had stood as far away from him as possible. While his mother kept shooting him dirty looks. Regulus, on the other hand, almost looked sorry for his older brother, and even had said hello to Sirius.

When the ceremony was over, they all dropped roses, and turned to leave. Most of the family was invited back to the house, with the exception of Sirius and Andromeda. They had been burned off the 'Noble House of Black', just as Uncle Alphard had been for helping his 'runaway nephew'.

Sirius glanced at Bellatrix again; this time she caught his eye. They held each other's gaze for a moment, which is until Rodolphus took Bellatrix's shoulder, guiding her along with the rest of the family.

"Sirius, don't let them get to you," Andromeda whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Sirius' chest was rising and falling angrily, though tears were running down his face. "I hate them," he hissed. "I bloody hate them all…"

Andromeda gave him a sympathetic look, and she and Sirius turned the other way, walking away from the family they once were a part of.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sirius had sprawled his legs out in front of him, staring down at his shoes. Well, not exactly. One wouldn't really call the things that adorned his feet shoes.

_Have I done something wrong? I must've…because I'm here._

Sirius looked up at and stared at the stonewall. Screaming sounded around the hallway. Sirius shut his eyes, listening to the horrible sound he was so used to. The sound of death.

His eyes shot open though, and instead of filled with sadness, were filled with determination. The idea he was thinking of at that moment had not been very well thought up or planned. Nor did it have to.

Sirius quickly transformed into the large black dog he had changed into so many full moons. He froze, though, as a Dementor passed. The heaving sound of their breath causing him, even in dog form, to get chills. When it passed, Sirius made his way forward.

After not eating properly for about 12 years, he should be able to get through the bars, especially since he was in dog form. And that he did. Sirius squirmed his way through, almost yelping happily when he got out. Though those feeling were kept to himself, as he tiptoed his way down the hallway.

"Hey. Hey…is that a dog?"

Sirius after a few minutes, bolted into a run, the only living things noticing him, the prisoners in the cells. He ran as fast as his paws could take him until he reached the outdoors. Sirius skidded to a stop as he reached the edge of the cliff. Slowly looking down, Sirius looked at the water crashing against the large rock.

_I have to…_

He closed his eyes and plunged downwards and fell into the water…

It was bitterly cold as he waded his way through the water. He would've never been able to do it in human form. His little head bobbed up above the water, as the rest of his body worked diligently.

The next morning, new headlines were in a frenzy. Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Let me know in a review! This'll probably be the last one. What else can I do with these? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the sequel!**


End file.
